


Sam & Ellie

by HellaJonsson



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaJonsson/pseuds/HellaJonsson
Summary: A story about the Drake Brother and his Partner in crime Victor Sullivan.They both are on a new  treasure hunt adventure through the Greek mythology.In the beginning everything seems to go wrong and they don't find a proper clue for days.Nathan and Elena (who is heavily pregnant with their first daughter) just settled down in Coakley Town in the Bahamasso they can't help the duo.But then Sully suggest bringing the talented Elizabeth Svensson into the boat who is an Expert in Greek Mythology.First Sam thinks that they don't need help and the new team members help is pointless.Shortly after a little time he has to be honest to himself admitting that he feels more than just friendship.But when things are getting good suddenly something happens that nobody expected.Lots of adorableness, a slow-burn romance, cameos from many Uncharted characters, some action, some adventure, some treasure-hunting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story and i'm super excited to share it. :3  
> I Am a huge uncharted fan and wanted to write something for a long time.  
> Also I'm from germany so if something isn't grammatically right...you know why! I try my best!  
> It's not much but...Enjoy! :)
> 
> Also: The Characters are swearing

* * *

_„It doesn't matter where you‘re going,_   
_I‘ts ‚who you have beside You“_

* * *

_Athens, 7th July 2018_

„Okay, let's do this“, he whispered under his breath. It was a very luxurious Ballroom kept in red and gold and full of important people.

The smell of expensive champagne, piercing aftershave and strong perfume reached his nostrils.

He briefly signed without wanting to and stepped in.

For a moment he totally forgot the reason why he was here in the first place.

Typical violins chorused in the background while Sam made his way through the crowd looking out for her.

„Ellie?“, he murmured loud enough so it could reach the ear device Sullivan gave to him before the mission.

Aside from the beautiful scenery and stunning interior design, his tuxedo was a little tight around his shoulders, he was pretty sure it could tear every next inhale.

Sam was very careful not to draw any attention to him. Suddenly he was nervous.

Sweat started to run down his back as he was surprised over his own reaction to the situation. He should have persuaded her to do it alone. Sure she was the expert in Greek mythology but it was way too dangerous for her anyway.

„Christ. Ellie!“ Sam hissed breathless but still so loud that the lady right next to him bewildered whirled around.

„Nice Suit“, he heard her voice in his ear device. He turned around a little hectically. This time he sighed because of relief. 

„Look to the right“ His breath stopped for a brief second as he recognized her at one of the windows next to the massive grand piano. If it were up to him, he would like to stand still a few seconds longer and stare at her but this was not the time for that.

Casually he made his way over to the windows.

„So we have a very expensive alcoholic drink here. Aaaand that's something fancy as well“, “, she joked showing him the glasses balanced on a silver tray in her hand. Sam took one made a toast and couldn't resist winking with one eye.

"I'm impressed, Me Lady. You totally fit in"

"You too my lord...but don't you think that the bow tie was is a little...hmmm..."

"Is it too much?"

"A little?"

Another voice joined the conversation.

"I really don't want to ruin your lovely chat, but we really don't have the time for that." There was a hit of nervousness in his voice.

"And you look amazing, Sam. Now can we continue for heaven's sake?"

Ellie glanced over the crowd.

"Has he been that grumpy all day?" Ellie asked still balancing the tray in her hand.

"I can still hear you!" Sully yelled before Sam you respond to the question.

„Maybe we could look for some more clues in Mr. Demos Hotel Room“, Ellie said with a cheeky smile.

„You already found the Key card?“ the last words were louder than he had intended. 

„You really thought I did no work the whole time? I had to polish wine glasses all morning! Not to forget folding napkins for literally four hours straight."

An older guy in a dark blue tuxedo came up to her and took one of the glasses thankfully off her tray.

When he was gone she continued. „And not to forget the little trip to the hotel reception to borrow the key to Mr. Demos Sweet in the 4th floor. Sam was remarkable surprised. It really effort to close his mouth and pull back his high raised eyebrow. He could hear Sully with his dark raspy voice in his ear "Shamelessly good, that girl, huh. Could be my blood“

She smiled almost unobtrusively what brought him totally out of the concept. „You own me something!“, she said looking over the crowd. Sam's eyes were fixed on her smile for a while. His mind was screaming nasty things he wanted to do with her.

„Just follow me...“, she said casually walking slowly past him. 

"...inconspicuous!" Sully added.

Sam's Apartment, 17th March 2018  
  
Sam never wanted to actually marry someone. He always believed that he was just not the family type guy but that didn't change his high interest in woman. For him It was an easy game. And he was good at it. Funny how exactly he ended up in prison for so many years, surrounded by all those terrible, stubborn, harsh men always looking for a fight.  
  
After thirteen years in prison he felt a weird pressure to fill all the lonely times with something he was craving for so long. It felt wrong, but he was just one of many who felt this way.  
  
He couldn't wait to hold a warm body throughout the night. But that a girl was worth doing anything for wasn't something he ever had to worry about. He thought of Nathan and Elena. And how much Nathan cared for her. Sam shook his head. The treasure was so unimportant! An adventure THEY, as brothers looked out for so many years and then suddenly they were so close and Nathan wanted to quit, just like that! He took a deep breath while twisting the cigarette in his hand. His eyes were fixed on one point on the wall.  
  
„Whatcha thinking about, Honey?“ Sully said like he read his mind.  
  
Sam looked a little confused over to his business partner.  
  
„You look languid“, Sully added and lid his Cigar. They both finished eating Chinese food and were now sitting quietly around the couch table in Sam living room. It was only half past eleven but for Sam it felt like four in the morning.  
  
„I'm fine. I'm even...great!“ by the word “great“ he held up both hands started shaking them. It sounded more ironic than he wanted to.  
  
„Certainly!“ Sully took a big swig of his cigar. Another long pause without any words. Just the sound of two people smoking. Sam was usually ripping jokes all the time and his goofy personality was actually very pleasing and refreshing. But now Sully felt pity seeing him so fed up. His hair was longer that normally, and he clearly hadn't shaved his beard for days. The dark circles under his eyes were an obvious sign of no proper sleep for a long time. Quietly they sat for almost an hour now in Sam's apartment trying to find another clue, another hint, just something to get them on the right track. Newspapers, books and copies of internet articles all over the couch table and the floor. It was enough to wallpaper the whole living room. It was Sully and Sam's second treasure hunt they did together. And it seemed that they kept running into dead ends. “Filiste tin Helena“ was a Greek legend myth. Helena was considered the most beautiful woman of her time. Her beauty was said to be so great and powerful that every man who saw her wanted to own her. Back thousands of years ago an embassy was found in the temple near Athens. Men from many countries got together to build a cult to find the true meaning behind the legendary goddess and her powers. That cult was secret and nobody seems to know who those people are.  
  
The verses written on the embassy are sad to be a like a guidance to internal wealth, power and success in all sorts. And not only that but the biggest treasure imaginable.  
  
And Helena is the key.  
  
„It's a god dayum thrasher map“, were Sully's words.  
  
„In someway SHE...is the thrasher map“, Sam added. But the historical tale was not easy to get access to. The only way to get to it was to be part of the cult or to „steal the fucking parchment and boom…get out of there!“ as Sam recommended.  
  
But to track down a hidden cult and their location was harder than they expected.  
  
Sully signed and got up.  
  
„You know what still is an option?!“  
  
„Victor, we can't trust her!“  
  
„How do you want to know?“  
  
„We just can't make another mistake“, Sam stubborn stubbing out his cigarette.  
  
Sully wasn't surprised that Sam took the mission very seriously. He actually liked the fact that he had so much passion in all of that. But now, seeing him being so surfeited made him somehow a little concerned. He remarked how tired and emotionless his look was. Little strands of his messy hair kept falling in to his face.  
  
Right at this moment the old men noticed how much he did look like his younger brother. Sully couldn't point out what it was exactly but now it seemed so obvious. Sam is an adult and is able to do clever decisions on his own. Mostly wise-sometimes not so much...  
  
Over the course of the months Sully developed the same feeling as he did with Nathan. He was indeed a loving and caring lad filled with stupid ideas who grew up with no mother and a narcissistic father. He risked so much to keep Nathan safe by all means. And that alone earned him enough respect.  
  
„Shit!“ Sam abruptly stood up and started pacing around the room.  
  
„Maybe...okay maybe you're right.“ he said with a deep calm voice.  
  
„I know, thanks for reminding me“ Sully puffed his cigar knowing he already had won. Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
„So, next step is...contacting your...your expert.“  
  
„Yeah, but maybe you should...“ he looked up to Sam with a victorious little smile while he did a flick with his hands.  
  
"...shave, take a shower, or somethin‘. You look like a flustered goat.“  
  
It was the first time Sam laughed that day. He walked up to Sully who still sat on the couch crossing legs.  
  
„I know that thank you a lot“, he chuckled resting his weight on the arm rest.  
  
„I think It wouldn't hurt if you would do the same.“ he raised both eyebrows and swiped of the invisible dirt of Sully‘s shoulders.  
  
„Well thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to do that later at my place“.  
  
Both laughed.  
  
„I'm gonna call it a night...you know where the door is...“, Sam got up with a heavy exhausted groan and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up the empty noodle boxes and walked out and into the kitchen.  
  
Sully mumbled a „night night“ more to himself and took another swig of the cigar before also got up.

*Filiste tin Helena

means "Kiss Helena" or "Kiss of Helena" in the Greek Language.

*Helena:

In Greek mythology, **Helen of Troy (ancient Greek)** :

Ἑλένη _Helénē_ , also known as **Helen of Sparta** , was said to have been the most beautiful woman in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Sam gets to meet Elizabeth Svensson and tries to  
> get her to work with him and Sully.  
> Also get a little glimpse of her Life and what she is going through at the moment.  
> It's a very short chapter but things are getting intense guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading my first chapter!  
> Also a little warning. I'm including a sex scenes in this chapter.

* * *

_„Our mind is enriched by_   
_what we received our heart by what we give“_

Columbia Rd, London, 24th March 2018  
  
Sam kept looking down to the business card in his hands and back to the person he figured out to be "The Expert".  
  
She suited Sully's description perfectly even though "A young pretty woman" could be a dozen girls.  
  
He stood next to a couple of other parked cars and bikes. His body weight resting on the seat of his motorcycle, armed crossed and one leg over the other.  
  
When Sully mentioned her, Sam immediately had to think about an older woman well in her fifties dressed like a linen potato bag with greasy gray hair rambling weird stuff to herself. Maybe just because that is what his teacher in ancient history was like.  
  
But Elizabeth Svensson was completely different.  
  
He was amused over how slowly she walked through the little flea market minding her own business looking at all the rubbish.  
  
She stopped at one of the market stalls, about fifteen feet from him. Sam didn't know that soap could be that much fun to looked at, but she took almost every single piece of it, smelled it and put it back again.  
  
He just stood there, in his mouth a cigarette completely forgotten.  
  
He never really visited the flea market. It always reminded him about the time he was stealing food or supplies for him and Nathan. It seemed wrong at first but after just a while it was a weekly routine.  
  
Sam took the last swing of his cigarette and squished the rest with the tip of his shoe. He casually walked over to the marked stall both hands in his pocket and stopped right next to her.

  
Pursed his lips and frowns, „Just act normal...“ he thought. Exactly at this moment he was interrupted.  
  
"Sir, how can I help you?" The guy behind the counter immediately recognized a new potential costumer. He had a funny beard. Little black lines shaved perfectly straight down to his pointy chin and his eyebrows were definitely drawn in.  
  
"If you are looking for an alcohol free alternative?" Sam could only look at him totally confused. The young pretty woman next to him noticed it as well as she started giggling.  
  
"A lot of soaps nowadays have an immense amount of bad ingredients such as alcohol in them, horrible if you ask me. But this one is 100% toxic free, just smell it, will you...", he took a brown soap bar out of a basked in front of him and held it under his own nose.  
  
"A hint of Sawdust and Rose...wonderful, especially in combination with a hot male body!", he winked at Sam.

Sam just stood there not knowing what to say looking to the basked and back to the sells man. For him it rather looked like horse droppings.  
  
"Oh my god, Ian! Just let him be, already", the woman's voice was soft as she tried to control her laughter.  
  
"I'm sure he's not looking for soap." Ian's eyes behind the counter widened as he stared back at Sam and could clearly see him getting red. Only the skin around his beard stayed white.  
  
"Oh, Erm well. I have a little break later..." Now Sam was the one who started giggling.  
  
"If your name is Elizabeth Svennson then I'm in." he said watching Ian turning into a tomato.  
  
"Elizabeth?! Are you serious. Every time", Ian frowned and crossed his arms. The woman stopped giggling and looked at Sam. He turned to face her.  
  
"Mrs. Svensson, is that right?" She was pretty. Sully didn't lie. She was a head smaller than him. Dark brown curls fall down onto her shoulders and for a moment he felt helplessly lost in her gaze.  
  
„So, I was right. Soap isn't what you are looking for“.  
  
„Correct...“ his voice cracked. For a moment there was just the sound of all the other people around them. A dog barking next another stand. Ian mumbling annoyed behind the counter and a car alarm honking in the distance. He had to concentrate. Suddenly it was very difficult forming sentences. His mind was fully blank. Not something he was used to.  
  
„Listen. I understand that this may sound...stupid" he cleared his throat sighed "Fuck" almost silently.  
  
"Try me", she said and a little smile lighted up her face.  
  
„I'm Sam." *a little nervous cough*  
  
“... Sam Drake, I'm a Journalist and I'm working on a... erm...story,"he said feeling utterly stupid for lying so superfluous.  
  
„Journalist?“ she repeated questionable almost ironic.  
  
„My business partner and I are working on a...hard...“he swallowed.  
  
“...story, and we could really need your help“ another weak cough. He felt a little light-headed.  
  
„I know. Victor told me“ she said politely with a spark of amusement in her voice.  
  
Sams' mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind.  
  
„He told y...wait you know him?!“ he followed her frowning surprised.  
  
„He already warned me. Tall. Lanky. Good-looking goat, flirtiness...“ she gave him a sneaky grin from the side.  
  
„...trying to ask me to get a coffee with him."  
  
„And?“ Sam said sounding more desperate than he wanted to. Her head was slightly tilted to the side and her smile reached her green eyes.  
  
„So...do you want to crap a coffee?“, Sam said polity with a quick to Ian who looked like he wanted to kill someone. The red face didn't help.  
  
„Hmmm...“  
  
"Tea!... How about a cup of tea? There's a place in Wapping High Street."  
  
Someone finally turned of the car alarm. Ian was still mumbling complains. Something in the lines of :"not fair, soap and now they're getting tea".  
  
"Sounds fair" she said quickly followed by a smile and fiddling a strand of her ear behind her ear.  
  
"Thanks" he said breathless immediately regretting only saying a simple "thanks".  
  
„Nice meeting you. Sam Drake“ He noticed the change in her expiration. A mixture out of gratitude and soreness.  
  
"See you, Ian" she said not breaking the eye contact to him.  
  
Then she walked passed disappearing into the crowd. Last thing he noticed was that she was limping. He heard Ian's voice from behind the counter babbling with no pause.  
  
"So... Samuel Drake. Like that name. Is it American I always had a thing for journalism. Tell me more about that little story you've been working on".

Kensington Palace Gardens, John McLaughlin's Apartment, 26th March 2018  
  
Elizabeth felt miserable.  
  
„Well that was nice, wasn't it?“  
  
She was seated at her dressing-table, carefully removing her earrings.  
  
She saw his reflection in the mirror as he came into the bedroom, loosening his tie. He kicked off his shoes and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open.  
  
„Yes,“ she said vaguely.  
  
„The food was wonderful. Right?“ She didn't answer. „Ellie?“  
  
„It was absolutely delicious“. It was better not to disagree with him. She placed the earrings carefully inside her box. She could her the water running into the bath.  
  
„I'm glad you like it“ he said. She stood up and wrestled herself out of her dress, hug it up and began peeling of her stockings.  
  
The evening was boring and unfamiliar exhausting for her. They went to a new fancy place in town. Another evening of him rambling about his work and how entitled the new guy he had hired.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed evenings like this one.  
  
Did she ever enjoyed spending time with him at all? She had removed one of the stockings when she looked up to see him standing in the doorway. He was gazing at her legs.  
  
„You look...very beautiful tonight“ he said quietly. There was something in his voice that she knew all too well. She blinked hard rolling off the other stocking.  
  
This feeling started to spread into her entire body. She kept her head down, hearing him moving towards her.  
  
He was shirtless still wearing his suit trousers. Now he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
„Very beautiful“, he repeated. She closed her eyes.  
  
This is my Boyfriend. He loves me. He adores me. We're happy. She felt his fingers on her shoulder.  
  
„Surely you're not that tired…hmmm?“  
  
She kept her eyes closed waiting to feel a sense of familiarity, perhaps even desire.  
  
Four years there were a couple now. How many times they must have done this?  
  
„Can we...turn off the lights? It's just...my scar...?“ Ellie said. He hesitated for a moment.  
  
Then she heard the click of the bedroom light. It wasn't because of her scar that bothered her, she didn't want to look at him. This exposed feeling, vulnerable, under his gaze. He now laid on top of her.  
  
„Take them off“ he said, pulling at her underwear.  
  
Maybe if we...she wanted to say, but he was already nudging her legs apart, trying clumsily to guide himself into her.  
  
She wasn't ready. She didn't want him on her doing this.  
  
Suddenly she had to think about that guy. The men she met the other day in town. She closed her eyes and there he was. His amber eyes, full of warmth gazing down at him.  
  
And then he was inside her. She felt nothing but the desire it to be over. His movements crude and urgency.  
  
His weight squashing her. His face hot and damp against her shoulder. Over and over she tried to get the picture back of Sam that she had bitten the inside of her cheeks so hard she could taste the blood. Soon he will finish she thought keeping the bed sheets tight in her fist. And then, with a little cry, a hint of vulnerability he did not show in any other part of his life, it was over.  
  
There was nothing left then the feeling of being used. A pain that spread inside her whole body. She curled to side, the covers rolled up to her chin hoping for the ground to open up and swallow her entirely.

„That was amazing, wasn't it. Babe?“ He got up and walked tired to the bathroom.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving kudos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_HI, its Sam._**

**_Wapping High St?_ **

**_17:00 p.m?_ **

_Send 09:35_

_**Sure ;) See you!** _

_Send 10:02_

* * *

_London, 28th_ _March 2018_

It was a quit warm autum day. Birds were cheeping happily everywhere and the people in the streets were clearly in better moods. Every now-and-then she whispered "I must be out of my mind!", followed by quickly brushing off the sweat from her palms by rubbing them on the her jeans.

Thousands of question ran through her head. "Are we going to hug eachother or shake hands? Better shaking hands! Yup, definitely shaking hands. But what if he feels the sweat. But hugging a guy I just met one? I mean, I don’t know him. We are not friends. He’s a complete stranger…so yeah…shaking hands! 

She hadn’t been out with another guy for almost three years. Maybe she should feel uneasy because of her rebellious behavior but she didn’t. Quite the opposite. It was pure fun getting ready for someone, feeling little tingle in her stomach, being nervous about what to say. It was something she hadn’t had in years despite being in a relationship with someone

The closer she got to the little cafe the jittery she got. It should only be a introduction. A little get-to-know-each other type of thing, but still she was definitely not her best constitution. It was a risky thing to do. "Hey, It's me. Elizabeth Svennson. The girl that already has a boyfriend but goes out on secret little date with another guy. She could hide the fact that that put a grin on her face. She told John that she took on a night shift for a collague and it workt perfectly. Well...

"I thought you did that on Monday?" his eyes where fixed on the computer screen as he pured himself a glass of wine.

"Well, there's a lot of work to do..." she replied as casually as possible while dusting off the windowsill. After John didint responded she exacted his silents as a "Ahhh, thanks for explaining. Have a great day. Be save..." Swiftly putting some documents in a folder and checking her reflection for the 30th time in the hallway mirror before leaving the house. She opened the door pressing her lips together to hide the fact that she could smile so bride as the sun. Thankfully John wasn't there when she walked out of the door. She had to giggle when she thought about John possible watching her leaving the house. Seeing his gilfriend dancing down the little garden path to the entrance door, kicking the rose bushes on the way. At least then he would notice that the shift covering was not really the truth.

Samuel Drake was taller than she remembered. He was wearing a dark green corduroy jacket and a pear of well fitted jeans. Nonchalant he was leaning over the the railing right next to the River Thames looking down at his phone. She waited a couple of seconds, just to look at him how he stood there, undisturbed, how he ran a hand through his hair. Remarkable, she thought. How he made such a big impact on her with just smiling for one second. Nothing made sense. His clothes. His behavior. The way he had his hair or he now leaned his butt on the railing for support. Ellie chewed on her lower lip. And he still managed to spread out masculinity and coolness like Ellie never noticed on someone else before. She casually walked over to him and also leaned against the railing.

"Hi"

"Hi. Mrs Svensson" she felt his gaze and the little grin that brightened up his face.

"Mr. Drake..." 

"How are you?" she felt the blood rushing in to her face. Thankfully the afternoon sun drenched everything in a beautiful golden color.

"Fine, thanks" nervously her lips curled into a smile. No handshake and no hug. Fine. 

"Hey, glad you came", he said.

"C'mon, I at least want you to try to convince me"

His smile increased.

“Something tells me that your not a Londoner?," she said looking up to him to maybe catch something in his impression.

“Holiday, if you will.”, he said briefly turning his head to her with a cute smile.

“And you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you are clearly not from England”

“I'm not, your right”

She looked up to him squinting her eyes.

“My dad is from Ireland and my mom was apparently Swedish…well, I'm still not so sure about what was real and what he made up.”the last words were mostly mumbled.

“Wait, so you don’t know?” he grinned.

“I never met her. Grew up with my father and all this years I he told me different versions of how he met her and so on.”

“Aren’t thrilled to find out?” he asked with a calm voice.

“Yeah, at least I was once.” she started chewing on the inside of her mouth again. 

“And how did you end up being a historian?”

“It’s in my blood, you see?”

His grin expanded crating a little dimple on one side of his cheek.

“Oh is that so.” His voice was challenging and playful as he appropriately turned around and crossed his arms.

"Does Queen Annes's Revenge ring any bells?"

"Of course. Blackbeard. Aye?"

"Not bad" Sam lifted his eyebrows. 

“Queen Elizabeth died in…?" he continued.

“…March 24th 1603-easy! Is this an admission exam?" she also turned around so both stood backwards to the railing. 

"How about King Henry the 8th"

“That's common knowledge! 1546!”

“1547”, Sam corrected still smiling bright as the sunset behind them.

“Oh someone did their homework! So it is an exam” she laughed generally and crossed her arms as well.

“No. Not at all". The corner of his mouth twitched to a wider smile.

"And what happend to Sir Frances Drake?” 

“He died because of a disease his coffin was never found and...”

“Hmmm…I’m sorry Ms. Svensson but that is in fact bullsh…",he corrected himself. "Well, its not true!”

She looked at him with surprise, mouth opened a little. Behind him dark rainiy clouds became visible and were temted to scare away the sunset.

“I don’t understand…it's...what…”

“…what story tells us but I can assure you that it’s not true! There is so much I can tell you but before that”, he faced her looking a bit more serious than before.

“I need to know if you in it. Can you help us! Sully and I really…need your assistance!”

Their eyes looked. The sun lined his profile perfectly. The way his chin was rounded. His thin curvy lips. His un-shaved beard that made Ellie immediately wonder how it must feel on her skin.

“Count me in” she whispered enthusiastic.

Filled with excitement and desire for adventure she laid in bed that night. She couldn't sleep. It was not only because she'll back in her element from a couple of years ago. But mostly because when she closed her eyes she saw him. Why was this man so interesting? Was it because he gave her the feeling back of going off on a new adventure? Was it because he was unusual? Different from others and somehow that god dayum charming that she fell for him like probably thousands of other girls.  
  
Calm down! I don't know him at all. Where does he live? What is his music taste. Maybe he is in a relationship...maybe even married. Perhaps he's even having holiday sex right this second. Her eyes were fixed on the bedroom ceiling. She imagines him coming home after she met him this day to his kids welcoming him, screaming full of excitement that dad is home. His wife in the doorstep. Must be a bloody pretty one as well. She signed.  
  
But then she remembered Sully saying: "Married? Samuel Drake? Maybe he's sleeping with married woman but..."  
  
“How many married women has he slept with?” she interrupted laughing.  
  
“It's probably simpler to say he slept with a few who wasn’t married” Sully replied with a smirk.  
  
How could he know that his words would affect her so much now. Back then he was just Sully's odd business partner.  
  
She looked over to the person next to her. The guy she was together for so long now. The one who claimed the kitchen chair near the window to be only his. The guy who bought her a red dress for her birthday, so she wouldn't look a little more elegant and would't wear those hoodies all the time. The guy she was still in a relationship with even though all she wanted was to pack her bags and go. John was really handsome. When he first asked her out on a date she was more than flattered. But the clean face, the blue eyes and the sharp jawline were unimportant after a while.  
  
She turned her face to his side of the bed. Even in his sleep he contained his elegant face. A straight Nose, not a blemish. Funny how much filth there was underneath all that. And she still came to his bed at the end of the day. Now it seemed so obvious how she made herself foolish for him. Just because his was pretty, rich guy who provided her with a safe place to stay and the feeling to be somehow loved. She pulled the blanket up to her chin. There were time where he held her tight, told her that she had nothing to worry about. But that was a long time ago.  
  
She turned her whole body, so she could face him probably. She tried to look at him with love and desire but there was nothing.  
  
"I don't love you", she whispered as she started to cry. She could stop even if she wanted. The back of her throat hurt as the tears run down her cheek to her right ears and created a little wet puddle on the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**_Take care, kid._**

**_Don't be a stranger._ **

_Victor Sullivan_

* * *

_London, Rembrandt Hotel, 2nd April_ _2018_

Sully only changed a bit. His hair was now fully grey and the wrinkles around his eyes seem to be a little more obvious then the last time Ellie saw him. But his smile was still as bride as the day she had met him for the first time.

“The beautiful Elizabeth Svensson!” he greeted her with a big warm hug that she just couldn't resist. He smelled the way he had always did. She wasn’t sure if he was using the same parfum for his entire life or if it was his odor. A smell that reminded her of her father. Oldspice with a hint of fuel and engine oil and exactly that made her suddetly tear up.

“You say that to everyone” she said trying to hide her sudden overflow of emotion.

“But there are just a few where I really mean it” he cleared his throat and stood a step back to look at her probably.

“How are you feeling, Sunshine? Are you happy? How is the dog? How is your injury doing?…” his gaze wondered down to her hip and shortly she could see the regret in his face of asking the question. Her hand automatically wanted to reach down but she played it of by unpacking her stuff.

“Oh, I’m a wrack! Mr. Smith died about a year ago and my hip...", she hesitated for a bit. 

"...shitty as always?" 

"So I guess everything's fine then", Sully chuckled.

"Well right in this moment-yes!” Ellie joined him giggling. She continued unpacking.

"So, I heard you are...wait Mr. Smith died?" Sully sunk down onto the couch followed by a little "ohhh"

"She had problems with her lungs. I had to put her to sleep",she ansewred dolefull.

Another "ohhh” from Sully. His gaze lowered, Ellie saw that his smile froze a little.

"But let's focus on the project!" she said.

That was the plan so far. Meeting in Sullys Hotelroom, 5th floor, room 533. Exchange all ideas, all the clues they already scattered together. and then the project it self. Ellie still didn’t know what the project really was about.

“Why in this Hotelroom? I feel like a agent or something like that..."

"Well Tarzans apartment isn’t tidy enough or somethin’! I don’t understand this kid. There is nothing in this god dayum cave that I haven’t seen that could shock me or be…untidy”

"Maybe it’s because of me..." Ellie said.

"I doubt that because there IS literally nothin' inside this apartment at all," he rolled his eyes while rolling his sleeves up to his elbow.

"But I don’t mind it. I mean...there is a mini bar next door. Most of the clues we found out originated right at the counter".

"Lovely", she laughed sorting all the loose papers.

Ellie was a little uneasy with the thought that they-especially Sam expected questions she maybe couldn't answer. What if they would be disappointed in her. The last months were so tough and only a huge bundle of strength got her through the day. There was literally no time for history or freetime. But that was not the only thing she was anxious about. Maybe she was once good at history happenings and an excellent treasure hunter but her life was consisted of taking blood pressure and stitching up wounds. Not adventures at all, she thought. If he finds out that she’s just a plane nurse he won’t want her in on the whole thing anymore.   
  
Someone knocked on the door.

“Room service!” a voice said from the hallway outside. Sully winked at Elly before walking to the Hotel door to welcome the guest. 

“I don’t remember ordering something” Sully said with his raspy deep voice towards the door.

“Oh, what a shame, then I got undressed for no reason”. The guy giggled.

“Don’t make me leave you out there, Sam!” Sully opened the door and made space for his friend to come in.

Sam’s grin vanished completely out of his face when he recognized Ellie.

“Hey”, her voice was meekly. Somehow Sam’s reaction made her a little insecure. They didn’t hugged after their first proper meeting last Sunday but she at least hoped for more than just a frozen face.

“Oh, the expert-nice to see you again” his face lit up a little.   
Sully padded Sam’s shoulder as he walked past him.

“A thought you where undressed...” he said followed by a eyebrow raise.  
“At least he showered. You should have seen him last Saturday or say I say smelled”. 

“OKAY. Victor can you just...shut your pie hole?” Sam interrupted him hissing the words through his teeth and shook his hands of his shoulder. Ellie believed to see a little blushing on his cheeks. She dubbed the situations with flicking through the Books she brought.

“No reason to get red my fella. Maybe she is into goofballs.” Sully said quietly to Sam.

“Sorry I get all…wibbely and stuff when I notice love ...” Sully whispered while his rowdy grin increased.

Sam hesitated.

“Shit, your right she is…” he signed. “…absolutely gorgeous but there is a important project that we work on right now,” he pressed palms together.

“Jajaja I understand! You’re right-The kisser is shut,” Sully sipped up his mouth and put both hands up into the air.

“So, what do you guys need?” Elly said when both of the men sat down on the around the Hotel table in the middle of the room.

££££££££££££££££  
  
Sully really tried not to say something stupid again. He over played it with lighting up a cigar.

“So. Erm, where do I start?” Sam rested his elbows on the table and put both fingers on his temples.

“There is a cult, a bunch of Idiots praying to a mythical Goddess. They are hoping for eternal wealth and power…”

“Apparently their life’s are that boring so they have to gather together in some place in Greece and praying to Helena. Helen of troy.”

“Yeah heard of her” Elly said knitting her eyebrows.

“And those people stole important Letters, said to be written by one and only Helen of Troy.” Sam continued.

“Wait. I don’t understand. There were Love Letters but there were stolen like what?-15 years ago?”

“She is indeed a expert, Sully” Sam smiled perplex to his Partner who sat deep in his chair socking on his cigar.

“Yeah THEY did that. And as you can see they weren’t successful.”

“With what exactly?” Ellie found herself feeling extremely dumbly like a child who don’t understand.

“See the Love Letter is a treasure Map…” He pulled out a single piece of paper out of his pocket and Elly wondered if he always kept it on him.

“This is a copy of the original. But sadly not all of it. A lot of it is gone.”

Sully cleared his throat. “Well these folks are now keeping the Letters for themselves. Probably putting up, next to their fire place, praying to it ore somethin’

“And what you guys need from me now exactly?” So many questions, and thoughts were running through her head and Sams existential contact with her thigh made thinking even harder.

“We don’t know where they have they secret location and the Letter hold some information some clue where this treasure could be.”

“Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don’t know that either” Ellie said also leaning back in to the seat. Another unintended touch. 

"This place could be everywhere. I'm sorry, I'm not Sherlock or someone with special powers." She took a breath. "I'm just a...normal, basic..."

She could finish her sentence 'cause Sam interrupted her polity. “Shhhh, You are clever! You are strong! Don't talk yourself down!"

Before she could say anything, Sully cut in.

“But they cant have their location around the next corner next Paplos Pizza Hut. It has to be something related to the Greek mythologie…”

“But what if it's next to Paplos Pizza Hut?” Sam pushed his tongue behind his teeth.

“Its not their style” Sully said swirling his drink in the glass around watching how the brown liquid created a funnel.

“I see. A lot of guessing” Ellie eyebrow shorty twitched.

“But there’s more. We were able to find a suspect, a cult member and were able to track him down”

She noticed that Sams hands started shaking as he spoke.

“And Sam already broke into his apartment and searched for clues” Sully added with a giggle.

“I rang-no one was there!”

“Well no proper information, of course, but some papers for a flight he must have last week. And guess wear this flight is going…”

Sams smile got brighter and for a second he looked a got lost in her gaze.

“Greece” all three said at the same time.

_London, 2nd April_ _2018_

The weather was getting sultry warm almost intolerable. Very unusual for London at this time.

The sudden tropical change seemed to bother no one at all. In fact, everyone was enjoying the heat, wearing very little, not much for imagination, spending the evenings outside with friends and family. Every place behind every corner was over brimming with people. The Streets filled with the scent of food and sun cream mixed with the heady aroma of car exhaust fumes, fuel and dust overpowering Londoners' nostrils, perhaps unsurprisingly.

This evening Sam was utterly charming. He was the person he should have been the previous Sunday. Witty, courteous, chivalrous. He wanted her to see him at his best, to look at him with admiration. He was the person he used to be. Cool, Calm and charismatic.

Elizabeth, in turn, was light hearted. She listened more than she talked and when she laughed at something he said he found himself expanding, keen to make her do it again. He realized how they drew admiring glances from those around them-that terrible gay couple at table sixteen. And he loved it. Right then and there she glowed. She gave off a vibration of energy.

Do I do this to you too? He wondered as he watched her eat.

He talked about his and Nathans treasure hunt two years ago, how they found the long lost pirate treasure. The story how he worked together with Chloe and Nadine. It felt so good knowing she was with him at this moment and not with someone else. That she was listening to him and not some idiot that didn’t deserved her. That was always the point where he started to ponder. Did he deserve her? That was the reason why his mind was restlessly filled with her. There was no chance she would be with him. He knew that he didn’t deserved her. She was too good for him. So how did he end up with her right here in this cheap italian restaurant. Enjoying what seemed to be the best dish he had in years served by the nicest waiter he ever met.

He watched her take a little sip of the wine. He did notice her dimples. The little laugh-wrinkle that appeared when he said something funny and how her lips curled when she smiled lighting up the whole room. And she smiled a lot.

He made a lot of girls smile in his life. But no one made him feel the way that she did. He wheezed a little when he noticed how corny his thoughts became over the evening. Sully was a genius. Sometimes an asshole but also a genius. When he suggested to go eat all together and then suddenly need to go because of her “urgent appointment” was a devil’s idea, an old trick that still worked perfectly. Because now he was enjoying proudly the best evening he had in forever with this historian he had just met a couple of days ago.

“This all sounds…absolutely insane!” she laughed. “Yup I still cannot get over the fact that this little baby is now property of the minister of culture.”

“No. I mean everything that happened. You going on adventure with your brother. And Avery’s fortune. Really, it’s just…unbelievable! So what do you do now,” she coughed shuffling another piece of potatoes into her mouth. “You know…”

“Erm. Well, this is my job. More or less”

“Excuse me for asking that but...You did THAT you whole life?”

He laughed bright running a hands through his hair.

“After I got asked to leave the orphanage a had a bunch of jobs. If you could call ‘em that.,” he did an eye roll with a sexy one sided smirk. “Well my first job was…rather boring. I was working as a paperboy. Bur after they stole my bike that became a little unprofitable.” Sam paused. “I loved that bike!”

“And after that?” she said almost inaudible biting down a baby carrot.

“Worked in a restaurant…” he grinned ashamed taking a sip of his drink.

“As a waiter?”

“I did almost everything. A was serving, I was in the kitchen. So much stress. Everyone was smoking. Lead me to this tiny tiiiny smoking habit.” He took a short breath followed by a nervous laughter.

“Yeah, about that…”

“Sure” her lip curled to that cute smile he just couldn’t not get enough of.

They paid and left the restaurant. It got pretty dark but the temperature didn't dropped at all, just the wind was made it a little chilly. There were still many people in the streets. Sam’s face lightened up as hid lid his cigarette. He blew the smoke gently into the air. The big Ben rang a couple streets further down as Sam and Elly walked slowly along the Themes

“And then?” she said, generally thrilled to know more about his life.

“I got a better job. Erm…A bought a motorcycle. Got into trouble and me and Nathan had to start a…new life. We went on adventure...I went to prison and then after I got out I… “

“You went to prison?!”

“Nothing to be proud of”

“Oh my word!” she abruptly stopped walking and hand moved to her opened mouth. 

“Nonono, It all was a misunderstanding!”

“How long?” .

“About thirt…thirteen yea…you know what, this is not so important anymore because...” he laughed it off knowing that she was too clever to think that it wasn't infecting him.

“Enough of my life…What about you Mrs. Svensson?”

She was still shocked. Not only because it was horrible to think that someone like him was in prison but also because she couldn’t imagine to spend thirteen years in a prison cell.

“Well. Okay big shocker. I didn’t spend life in prison but I also went on a treasure hunt”

Now Sam stopped and looked at her with surprise and esteem.

“How did you think I got introduced to Victor Sullivan”

His grin was increasing.

“Not that special like yours but still it was…intense,” her smile froze for a second. A little pause as they just continue walking.

“That whole historian thing is...not really the truth”

He looked at her.

“I know,” his deep voice was very soft. “You left your folder at the Hotel. And…yeah. You brought a wrong one. Never heard of Pharyngitisbut but guess your Patient got it.”

She smiled feeling the weight on her shoulders getting a little lighter.

“I said It’s in my blood. Not that it is my actual Job”

“Hey,” he signed. “I did so much worse. Trust me!”

Her smile was too contagious not to reciprocate.

“Thank you for the nice evening Sam.” She said softly. The urge to kiss her was so strong he had to physical for himself not to lean in and just to it. He coughed cute with the hint of embarrassment. Before he could figure out how to handle the situation she gave him a small hug and walked away as he just stood there watched her leave.

“C’mon turn around one more time…he hissed solicitous trough his teeth. “…just one more time!” She disappeared into the darkness.

Elly had walked a little distance her heart still beating out of her chest.

She got slower eventually stopped and carefully turned around, but Sam was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

_**"Um, I'm sensing** _

_**some history here"** _

_Chloe Frazer_

* * *

_London, Hartland Road, 3nd April_ _2018_

He could hear her walking to the door. "This is going to be shitty," he whispered through his teeth. She opened the door casually. It took her a second to recognize Sam.

“Hi,” Sam said a little uncertain. He could see how the thoughts ran through her head.

“Samuel Drake! It is really you? Or ‘em I’m dreaming? “her voice was weirdly high and Sam could hear anger and frustration in it.

“Laura…your probably surprised to see me but…”

“Yeah. You could say that!” she leaned against the door frame signing still looking at him with disbelieve.

“I called you like a million times and you didn’t reply just once. And now…now you are standing here…”

Sam put both his hands deep into his pocket feeling a rush of embarrassment poring through his body.

“Well, I had a lot of things to do…” he said a little annoyed.

“Sssure”. Sam could feel her eyes scanning him from head to toe.

“But, you know what,” she took a tiny step towards him. “I’m not mad. Well, sort of buuut, you know what can change my mind”. She gently took one of his hoodie strings and start twirling it around her fingers.

“I missed your…hands on me,” she leaned forward close to his ear almost whispering while her other hand started fondle up his arm to his shoulder. Sam prevented her from touching his neck by abruptly holding her wrist.

“Hmmm...,“ she bit her lips seductively looking right into his eyes.

“I just want my stuff back.” He led go of her hand.

She hesitated still looking at him. She tried to read his expression.

“What. Why?” her voice was soft and playfully annoyed.

“You don’t need to know”

“You found someone!” she crossed her arms as she took a step back.

“Listen, I don’t want to argue I just want my…stuff back,” Sam slowly started to lose his cool.

“Couples argue, Samuel! We were never a couple, weren’t we? I was just someone you sometimes had sex with!”

“Oh my god” Sam touched his forehead praying that he could leave soon. “People do That!" He had to lower his voice.

"We agreed that that’s all there was.” Their voices anchored from the walls of the little hallway. He was about to lose his patience.

“Okay, fine.” She said, both hands on her hip. “You get your things and I let you be”

“Finalmente, Santa mierda,” Sam sighed relived and while leaning his whole body weight on the wall next to the door.

“But only…” she again tilted close to his him. “…if you kiss me…one more time”

He hesitated for a moment looking down to her face. Her lips was just to close to move back now. So he leaned in, his hands still in his pocket.

The kiss felt stale and dull that Sam was almost surprised he ever enjoyed doing it at all. He moved back when he felt her fingers down fiddling at his belt. He was surprised over his own behavior, how beneficial and endurance his actions were powered through his feelings. Backing of at a situation like this wasn’t his style.

A little moan released her before he cut of the kiss.

“Happy?” he said with his deep voice not waiting for an answer and started walking to the staircase.

“Its because of…a woman”

Sam didn’t looked back as he walked down the stairs.

“All of my stuff” he said before reaching the front door ignoring her statement.

_London, Biggin Hill, Airport, 3nd April_ _2018_

“You’re sure you wanna do this?” Sully’s face was full of dirt and oil. He through the tool back into the toolbox two feet away. It landed with a loud cracking sound that distracted her for a second.

“Cupcake, It’s just, the last time didn’t ended that nice and I want you to get out of this in one piece”

“I understand you. But you have to understand me as well. I missed all of this. And you know that you need me. You can’t just take me into the boat to through me off before it gets interesting.”

“Hmmm…but it’s dangerous. In fact, maybe it’s gonna be like hell.” He accidentally smeared oil over his boiler suit.

“Sully, no point in trying to change my mind. I missed all this! I’m coming with you guys right when that plane is fixed.

“Well, I dayum tried,” he shrugs his shoulders.

Ellie turned around to view the Sully’s whole workshop. Everything was still as she remembered. Full of different tools of all sizes. Maps and posters of planes on the wall. She walked over workbench were Sully’s had a little notepad and some photos laying around. Ellie immediately smiled when she at the them. Sully with brown hair and mustache. Photos of plane models, Sully posing in front of them. And some of him and two other people. Ellie squinted as she took a closer look.

“Sully, you don’t have kids right?” Sully still fiddling with the engine of the plane, stopped to look at the pictures in her hand and back at her.

“Oh god no! That’s the brother of Mister Lova Lova, but If you will he's kinda my son” Sully grinned and turned back around to the engine.

“That's Nathan?” Ellie thoughts connected in her head in seconds.

Sam’s Brother…Nathan…wife Elena …Treasure Hunt…Henry Avery…. …

A little “Oh” came out of her mouth as she looked back at the picture. Frowning, she tried to figure out similarities to the men she had secret dates with.

“He looks nice…!”

“He was also nice enough to allow me to be the best man at his wedding, aaand to let me flirt with the bridesmaids” Sully through another tool, this time he missed the box.

“Was he there too?” ‘Ellie tried not to sound to desperate.

“Nathan? Would be a bummer if he wouldn’t appear to his own wedding.”

“No, no I meant Sam” she put back the photo and walk back to Sully who was still working on the engine.

“Good Looking was still in the penalty at this time”

“About what exactly?” she leaned against the hard steel away from Sully so he couldn’t see her strained face.

“It’s a hell of a mess! Nathan never really talked about it,” he pondered.

“Guess he didn’t wanna…bring him back up again. And Sam as well never really tal…”

“Bring him up after what?” she was now to desperate to find out to hide the nervous tone in her voice.

“Well, how can you say that-he likes to look at danger”

Ellie looked clearly confused.

“Darling you better ask himself, I bet he would mind that." He chuckled dearly. "Can you give me a hand with this real quick…” he gave a her a wrench and disappeared under the plane. 

“What do you want me to do with this exactly?”

“You’re a pilots sprout. You know what to do”

“Sully, No, I have no clue…”

“Engine failure. No proper fuel injection system to the propella, broken pump, no rotation-right site” Sully interrupted her from underneath the aircraft.

She hesitated for a moment holding the tool in her hand not sure how to react.

“Aye aye, Sir," she started smiling as she saw his victorious smile out of the corner of her eye. She would love to find out more about Sam but Sully was right. Not only that she should start talking to Sam more often, but also that she knew exactly how to help him fix the plane.

"Where can I start”

“Putting on that ugly Boiler suit. We don't wanne ruing you pretty clothes” Ellie walked over to the lockers to find another dirty old suit that was probably too big.

“Did I mentioned that I missed all of this?” she said honestly coarsely putting on the suit.

“Yeah, ‘bout five times already.” He came up from under the place, with a black smear across his face. Ellie smile increased.

“I missed you too, Sunshine!”

_London, Johns Apartment, 3nd April_ _2018_

Ellie enjoyed the day so much. Sully and her, fiddling on the little airplane. It was somehow so refreshing being with someone who seemed to understand her. Someone that was so different then the person who were talking a shower right at this moment.

When she came home he already sat in the living room, laptop on his lap complaining about his awful day at work and “how much he wished coming home and eating proper food and not that mushy something they call steamed vegetables”.

He got up walked over to her. 

“Where were you? I thought the office is closed for two weeks,” he smiled showing his shiny teeth.

“It is closed. I was helping a friend”. She undid her hair looking into the mirror right next to the wardrobe. He sneaked up on her hugging her from the back.

“Your always do so…resourceful things…,” he whispered in her hair with a lustful undertone and gave her a little kiss on the neck.

"I'm going to take a shower" John kissed her another time.

“I’m waiting…” he said softly with a smirk in the corner of his mouth as he walked away.

She stopped trying to contain her hair. She looked into the mirror staring at her one reflection.

What the fuck am I’m doing? She felt the tears coming and she had no power to hold them back.

How could I ever wanted this in the first place. She closed her eyes because they started to burn.

Or am I wrong? Maybe I'm too harsh on him. John gave me a place to stay. He provides me with a house, food and nice dates. He accepts my disability. At least he once did. And all I have to do is be his Girlfriend and accept his rules.

She wiped away the tears as she slowly walked to the bathroom. The sound of the running water through the opened door got louder, each step she took. Then she got to the door feeling so miserable. She just could not go with Sully and Sam. He would never allow that.

John saw her standing in the door frame. Clammy strands of hair, fell into his face as he bit his lips seductively, not breaking eye contact to her. Water running down his gallant body.

“Come…come in.” She took a step closer but almost couldn’t see his face through the steam. His ran his hand smoothly over his chest down to his crotch.

“Show me...” his words sounded harsh and impatient as he started stroking his erection. She just stood there. Looking at him with a rather disgusted look. There was no desire for this men. She gave in way to many times. Agreed, even though she didn't wanted. Was this, what her life is so pose to be like? Giving him what he wanted, when he wanted? Feeling like a empty shell. Suddenly Sam's voice was in her head. Her heart started to race like he was next to her in the room. “Shhhh, You are clever! You are strong! Don't talk yourself down!" Her hands started to shiver as she took a deep breath.

“John. I don’t love you”

He slowly stopped. She looked directly into his light blue eyes that now lost all magic. 

“What…what do you mean” he replied confused, annoyed over the fact she was about to ruin the moment.

“I don't love You-In fact, I think I never did.” Her heart was beating so fast she almost couldn't hear herself. Something heavy fell of her chest. His face was pure blank but before he could answer her, the door bell rang. 

Translation for the Spanish speaking BOII ;)

*Finalmente, Santa mierda = Finally, holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little naughty...  
> But I think it was very important to see how both (Sam and Ellie) feel  
> about their current situation. For me it was very important to understand that Sam  
> is head over heels for a girl, he thinks is untouchable and that Ellie whats to quit  
> the toxic relationship shes been keeping alive for too long.  
> It'S pretty obvious that Ellie was the turning point for Sam to change his everyday behavior.  
> And for Ellie its Sam who made her think different.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

_„Kick me down, break my skin_  
 _Call me names call me anything_  
 _So come on try your best to hurt me_  
 _You'll never see me suffering_ "

_Unbreakable-Nick Howard_

* * *

_London, Johns Apartment, 3nd April_ _2018_

Nobody moved. It rang another time. They still looked at each other. She was almost afraid to look away. 

"I better answer the door." 

"Elizabeth! This is a joke, right?!" there was clearly controlled anger in his voice.

The doorbell rang a third time. 

Ellie turned around leaving John behind in the bathroom, standing naked in the shower. She had imagined how she would break the news to him way to many times. Screaming, slamming doors, throwing things at the wall. This was different. It felt good that the truth was out but there was something dark creeping up she didn't thought through. Maybe she should have just pack her things, written a letter and left. She began walking slowly then started to ran downstairs to avoid any confrontation with John. 

She opened the door vigorously. Behind stood a tall figure, nobody except...

"Sam?!" She felt so good saying his name, seeing him right there feeling safe now knowing he was here. 

He stood there, one arm resting on the door frame, wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans. A little late he realized that opened already the door. 

"Bonjour" he stood upright, putting both hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

"I'm so glad you still up," he slurred his words ending the sentence with a huge smile. 

"How do you know where I'm living..." her heart jumping in her chest.

"Sully," Sam said trying to stand straight.

"You're drunk."

He smiled at her wresting back his weight on one of the pillar.

"I guess...the years in prison made me weak, I was once so tolerant."

"Sam. I'ts almost two a.m.!"

"Oh, rrreally? I'm sorry" his vision got worse by any minute. It was a wonder he he found the place right away and not rang on someones door. But what was he supposed to do. He could sleep. Could not work anymore. Everything came back to her. The drink helped more then he thought it would. And suddenly he felt powerful. Encouraged to tell her how he felt. Tell her everything. That she was the smartest, prettiest most interesting girl he ever met.

"Why did you come to my house?" 

"Ellie...I need to tell you," he felt the urge to held her hand.

"You are..."

"Who are you?"

She jumped when she heard Johns voice next to her. His hair still wet. He had thrown over a t-shirt and boxers. Now he loomed ahead of Sam being not nearly as tall as him. 

"Who is this," Sam asked Ellie looking down at John. Sam felt a sharp pain in his chest as he realizes that he was the lucky idiot he always feared of meeting one day.

"Fuck off...or..."

"Or wwwhat" Sam saw two Johns looking to him with a red face full off anger. 

"John, please, Ellie tried to push John back into the apartment but John stood still his anger increasing.

"I wanne know who the Fuck this wanker is!" John's pretty face looked weirdly swollen and there was a blood vessel on his forehead. She opened her mouth but clearly didn't know what to say to this question.

"Is this the dude you've been fucking, huh?" his voice anchorite down the hallway. 

He turned to Sam who try to stay straight. 

"Listen, I'm more then flah...flattered but I haven't had the joy yyet". Even though the pain seeping through his body knowing she was taken hurt more than he thought it would, it felt extremely good disrespecting that guy.

"Leave my fucking property!"

"Guess who just pissed on the pretty roses on your fucking property?" Sam grinned with a evil wink at John. 

Next thing he felt was a punch hitting him in the face. It took a while for the pain to kick in. He stumbled smelling blood already.

He heard Ellie screaming what sounding hollow and so much far away.

"What is wrong with You!" It took him a while for his vision to be clear again. He felt the blood running down his scrag to his chest. John was still swearing.

Before Sam responded to the strike he squinted his eyes trying to figure out witch of the two johns he was seeing, should he punch back. 

Right at this second another hit this time to his stomach. A moan escaped his mouth followed by the sharp pain. He wiped away the blood running down from his face.

"Trust me, I did this a million times, asshole." that said he hunkered out and hit John right onto the jaw making a awful sound. John immediately sunk down to the ground like a weight. 

He looked at Ellie who was standing in the middle. Her face was almost unrecognizable through his blurry vision. 

He wanted to apologize but everything god dark, the pulsing in his eyes too load and he blacked out completely.

RELEASE OF HEALTHCARE INFORMATION

PATIENT IDENTIFICATION: JOHN MC LAUGHLIN

DATE OF BIRTH: FEBRUAR. 12. 1984

ADRESS: KENSIGTON PALACE GARDEN9, LONDON

PATIENT INFORMATION: X-RAY, MANDIBLE (LOWER JAWBONE)

FRACTURE RESULT OF A DIRECT FORCE (TRAUMA) TO MANDIBLE. (RIGHT SIDE)

CONCLUSION, SURGERY RIGHT SIDE MANDIBLE NEEDED TO CORRECT DEFORMITY.

FIXING DAMAGED TISSUE, AS SUCH AS THE MOUTH, TONGUE,NERVE AND BLOOD VESSELS.

_London, Johns Apartment, 4th April_ _2018_

Sam finally woke up and immediately he felt the throbbing headache. He tried opening his eyes. He didn't remembered the last time he was this bad after he had a drink to many. With the pain, memories from last night came back. He wanted to move his hand to his head but everybody part felt just too heavy to even move. He remembered how she opened the door. Her face, so pretty. And how that fool ruined the moment and Sams chance to tell her how he felt. Yesterday it seemed the best idea he had. He was so sure about his choice that he walked all the way to kensigton palace garden to tell her. He heard something next to him and suddenly a warm soft touch on his sleeve. He jumped just a little. 

"Sorry, but I can't let you sleep with a wound like this," she took a short breath. 

Sam slowly opened his eyes a little. Everything was way too bride and eyes started to burn. 

"I'm such a fool!", his husky raspy voice was even darker then usually. 

"It's fine trust me! He kinda deserved that" she mumbled the last words. Sam lifted himself upright. It took a short second for the dizziness to fate.

"I'm still a fool," he muttered while squinting his eyes trying to see properly. He ran his hands through his hair whereby a strand fell into his face. He was in desperate need of a cigarette. 

"Your nose looks broken but first I have to stitch you up," her smile brought him back to dreamy land. Her generous charismatic smile, the sparkle in her eyes, and now her warm tiny hand on his sleeve. He tried to keep his breath under control. She gently clean the injury with a tissue. He had to clench his teeth when the burn of the rubbing alcohol hit him. 

"Ok this is the shitty part." 

Maybe it was because he was still a little drunk or it was because he needed a cigarette or the fact that she was so close to him but his hands where so shaky he could hold a glass off water without spilling it. He tried to keep his breathing steady while putting both and pressed together between his legs. It was not nearly as bad as he remembered. He had many broken noses in his life, many injury's no doctor ever checked many wounds stitched up with no numbing beforehand. His head comfortably on the headrest, eyes closed while Ellie stitched his wound. 

"Wheres...erm...the other guy?" his heart was beating so loud he was afraid she made suspect a thing. 

"I had to bring him to the Hospital," she talked very slowly clearly focused. Her voice was so close to his ear. 

"You don't do half things, huh?. Samuel Drake. I like that" Her compliments made him feel dizzy again. For a brief second he completely forgot why he even was on that couch to begin with. He got the urge to just take her and lay her down on the couch and finally do what he wanted to do for the longest time. Whenever he had that urge to just do it, he did it. And the woman liked it. He knew what to do, what to touch and what to say. But she was different. She was not just some girl he met. Some random mistress. He was scared to do anything and risk being an asshole. His coolness was still there but disappeared every time she was close enough to kiss. 

"All done." she stood up straight her head tilted a little to the side like a dog would do. He stood up still very unsettle on his feat. 

"I better go now, there's still a lot to do," he picked up his jacked that someone had put over the armrest.

"Thank you, Mister Drake for being the good patient you are."

"Thank you Mrs. Svensson for making me pretty again" a short silence, both just smiling at each other. 

"I didn't peed on the roses by the way I guess I...," he ran his hands through his hair putting the strand back on to the top of his head. "...wanted to annoy your Boyfriend" Her smiled increased.

Sam already walked down the stairs to the entrance gate. When he turned around to say goodbye she hesitated.

"He's not my boyfriend" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story :)  
> I'm going to draw picture and do character descriptions next time.


End file.
